Getting Off at the Wrong Stop
by curlyflowers
Summary: Futaba needs to make her feelings clear to Kou, but how? Will an average day taking the train home become special? Oneshot.


Hi guys! This is my second fic and this time it's based on Ao Haru Ride! Such a great manga! Er, I sped through the story pretty quickly, but still, I hope you enjoy it! I also apologize if anyone sounds OOC. T.T

-Marissa

**Getting Off at the Wrong Stop**

At that moment, that was the sound of my speeding heart.

"Futaba? Futaba. The train is gonna leave. C'mon."

I blinked heavily and my senses awoke to Kou, already in the doorway of the train. I walked into the train and simply stared at his chest while standing opposite him.

Don't you know how much I love you?

"Stop being in dreamland. Don't you know you're at the train station? You gonna pay attention..."

His voice trailed off as my thoughts were buried with him. The fact that he was here with me just seemed so incomprehensible. All I had to do was look at him and my heart felt solace. Sure, my cheeks burnt like hell, but he was here. Kou Mabuchi was here.

How hard I tried to make his family situation lighter. How I strived to make his heart buoyant once again. And with each and every effort, I felt more embarrassed. And fulfilled. Let's not forget fulfilled. You know what, I'll accept any consequence, because after all, I'm in love with him. I'm in love with the him right now. He never lost his touch on my heart. It's still gripped tightly, and stifling me. He was always on my mind, and I can't help but fall deeper into his world.

I looked up at him with marble eyes. "Today felt so long." Saying this, I slowly turned my head towards the window.

"Oh so it's over for you now?" He crossed his arms and smirked while looking at me.

No, you're the best part.

"Heh, of course not. I still gotta eat dinner, take a shower, you know, other stuff." Still, I continue to look at the window.

"No other plans? Party of one?"

"Of course. Who would I spend tonight with? Surely not a boyfriend."

"...don't know why you would say that..." Kou whispered.

"What?" My eyes were opened wide and I stared at him.

He stood firm by looking out the window and keeping a passive face on.

How will I ever know what you're thinking Kou? Tell me. I need to know. Your absence has only left me wondering what could've been.

I looked down at the floor and kept a pained face on. If only you knew, Kou. If only you knew how I wanted you.

My footsteps felt heavy in my ears. Kou felt me getting closer and turned. I turned my head and brought it up to his. In that moment, I tightly gripped my mouth to his, kissing him. Eyes closed, my eyelashes barely touched his cheeks; his breath filling me up. My hands still held the area near his elbows. I hoped somehow, by some strange method, he would know my heart. Everything was being presented to him now. Would it be too much all at once? All of these feelings I had entirely dedicated to him? He could've pushed me away. He could've tried to end my attempt at showing him what I've always tried to say, what I've always been meaning to get out one way or another. Kou, is it clear to you now?

I finally, gently, pulled away and didn't dare look at his face. Sliding quietly back to my side of the window, my face became a furnace.

"Fu-Futaba...Wha-"

Miraculously, the train doors opened to my stop. I held my head straight and kept a stern, blushed look. Then, I ran as fast as my body could take me out the door. After a few seconds of running, the door closed, and I looked at the window containing Kou. His face was still surprised. His eyes as round as gumballs; shiny like them too.

I mirrored the same look in return as the train speeded away. I thought it was the sound of my heart.

Almost home, I checked my phone to see if there were any messages, particularly from him.

Do I regret it? I hope I don't.

With my house in sight, I walked slower. School had tired me out for the day already, along with other unrelated subjects. Suddenly, I heard the tapping of feet. A pervert? Oh great, this is perfect. I stopped and tried to take a textbook from my bag to defend myself in the least bit, when a voice spoke.

"Futaba."

I stood motionless with the textbook in my hand as I tried to fathom what he was doing here.

He walked towards me until we were barely an inch apart. I put my textbook away and kept my eyes on him the whole time. I really didn't want his reply right now.

"Were you serious? You know I..." He started, until I cut him off.

"Kou, I knew. I always knew. But was I just supposed to comply with that? I know you can't love me because of the circumstances in your life, but...I've come to love you. And I can't stop. Nothing I say will change your mind. But I kissed you. Can that count? I just...need you to know I need you."

We stared at each other for a while. How many minutes went? Five? Thirty? Sixty? We were stuck in this universe where we were sure of nothing. The future was as vague as ever. I really couldn't imagine myself in his arms. But then again, seeing, or rather feeling, is believing.

His hands were clasped onto my face as he pulled me into a warm kiss. Our lips were like lock and key, two broken pieces of a heart, a pair of lost lovers who happened to finally meet again. I didn't feel his breath. I only felt his reply, rushing into me. I peeked to see his eyes lightly closed, taking me in. We continued to kiss for as long as I could remember.

When the kiss broke, he looked at me. Stared, practically, keeping my flushed face locked in his head for the future.

"I've always known your heart. Ever since we were kids, I've known it. I wanted it to be mine..." At the end of his sentence, his voice broke painfully.

His forehead was pasted onto mine while he still held my head in his hands. I looked up and held his hands with mine.

"Aw c'mon, don't cry Futaba. You're not this kind of girl."

Well, look what you've made me.


End file.
